James Hudson Jr. (Earth-1610)
| Title = Wolverine | Aliases = Jimmy Hudson | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , formerly , | Relatives (Daken,brother) = Wolverine (James Howlett) (father, deceased) James Hudson (adoptive father) Heather Hudson (adoptive mother) Wanda Lensherr (half sister, deceased) Magda Lensherr (mother) Pietro Lensherr (half brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Port St. Lucie, Florida | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Claws | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Some high school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Arthur Adams | First = | HistoryText = Early Days Jimmy Hudson is the son of Wolverine. Wolverine fought alongside James Hudson in the Iraq war and entrusted James to take care of his newborn son. Jimmy's last name was changed from Howlett to Hudson to make the adoption official. The truth of Jimmy's origins would be kept in secret until Jimmy's high school days. Jimmy grew up not knowing that he was a mutant, but always felt different from other people. He denied the idea of being a mutant. Like Wolverine, Jimmy grew up with a taste for red haired women, lived life being reckless, and had a feral personality. Learning the Truth After the events of Ultimatum, Wolverine died and the United States government adopted anti-mutant policies. One night, while drag racing, Jimmy lost control and the car flipped over and exploded. Jimmy survived the explosion and was in severe pain, but he began to rapidly heal. His girlfriend was disgusted by and rebuked him. The following day, Kitty Pryde arrived and handed a box of Wolverine's possessions to Jimmy. The box contained Wolverine's old Canadian dog tag, Timesweek's cover featuring Wolverine and the X-Men, and a lock of Jean Grey's hair. In a holographic message Wolverine appeared before Jimmy. Wolverine told Jimmy he was his son and to forget asking who his birth mother was, not to think about the past and focus on the future, respect the Hudsons for raising him, and learn to live with the choices he had made. Wolverine's final message was that he never regretted having Jimmy as a son. Kitty theorized that Jimmy inherited Wolverine's abilities and encouraged him to try. After focusing hard, his bone claws painfully sheathed through his knuckles for the first time. Jimmy formed a metallic coating over his claws. After this, he mastered control of his claws. Jimmy sought out Jean Grey, who was using the alias of Karen Grant. She then proceeded to tag along with Jimmy's mission in recruiting mutants Derek Morgan and Liz Allan to their cause. At Scotch Plains, New Jersey, Sabretooth surprised Jimmy and attacked him, wanting to kill him as a substitute for Wolverine. Sabertooth nearly landed a fatal blow when Quicksilver pulled him out. For some inexplicable reason, Jimmy couldn't use his regeneration powers due to Sabertooth's attack. Jean did her best to patch Jimmy up and then looked for some help. When Jimmy woke up, his wounds finally healed. However, he was shocked and confused that the Hulk was standing before him. Jean explained she made an arrangement with Banner/Hulk to become their enforcer and also give him some answers, specifically how he was found. Just then, Nick Fury appeared before them. Jean explained to everyone that their group was called the Tomorrow People. Inspired by Wolverine, they were "Plan B" in the event that the X-Men had fallen. Fury would be their shadow-intel to help them be a step ahead of their pursuers, however, if they were to get caught, they were on their own. Joining the X-Men Jimmy left Ultimate X to search about his father past, only to be inprisoned by Stryker's forces. He later escaped along other mutants, and was seriously hurt. A mutant child brought him to the Morlocks Tunnels searching for help, there were the X-Men, who helped them. Sometime later Val Cooper reveals on television that mutants are not the next step in evolution but the result of an experiment to recreate super soldiers like Captain America. The first being Jimmy's father the now deceased Wolverine. Angered Jimmy leaves Karen's group to get answers on his own. Unfortunately Jimmy gets captured by Purifiers. But using an opportunity he manages to free himself and several other mutants. He ends up taking gunshots but one of the freed mutants brings him to Kitty Pryde, Iceman, and the Human Torch in the Morlock Tunnels where he heals. After hearing about Rogue's supposed mission from God to stop Stryker, Jimmy along with Rogue, Iceman, and the Human Torch go to stop him, much to Kitty's disapproval. Kitty scores the kill on Stryker but Stryker using his mutant ability transfers his consciousness to the Nimrod Sentinel armada, who now have the location of every mutant in the country.After the government leaves the American people to fend for themselves, Jimmy sets out with Kitty, Iceman, and Rogue on a crusade to find, free, and unite the mutant people against the Sentinel and Human Militia threat.During a stop at a diner after narrowly avoiding trouble at a checkpoint, militia attack Jimmy, Iceman, and Rogue. Jimmy is shot but thanks to his healing survives, but plays dead till Kitty (whom he has started showing affection towards) gives him the okay to fight back. While Kitty is outraged at how the event turned out Jimmy manages to put things in perspective at what they're now facing. While the group continues to gather more mutants to their cause, Jimmy takes a position as a leader of one of the teams in the mutant army. He is present when the Sentinel armada attacks them and they make their last stand. In the aftermath the government allows the mutants to have either a mutant cure they received from the SEAR (Southeast Asian Republic), or residence in their own sovereign land. Jimmy is among the twenty remaining mutants that choose to the latter option. When they group holds an election for their leader, Jimmy chooses Kitty. The Mothervine While going through his father's hologram for yet another time, Black Box walks in on Jimmy. He notices that there's a hidden message in Logan's message to Jimmy that simply says, "Mother is calling her children home". Wanting to get answers Jimmy and Black Box leave Utopia to find out the meaning of the message. Jimmy and Black Box manage to find a clue in a maternity clinic in Florida from Logan's hologram. Before heading out to investigate, they make a detour to so Jimmy can see his parents one last time though he doesn't try to make contact with them. Upon arriving they find out about project Mothervine, and that it was an experiment to create mutant sleeper agents. They then get attacked by Wild Child but Jimmy manages to fight him off. When Wild Child's squad attempts to attack, they're killed by Quicksilver, who identifies Jimmy as his brother. Pietro then later explains to Jimmy what Mothervine is and activates one of the sleeper agents, whose mutant ability is to create a virus. Jimmy tries to make him stop but Pietro tells him the only to stop is to kill her. Jimmy refuses and Pietro kills the girl and incapacitates Jimmy. When Jimmy comes to he and Black Box are sitting in a cell and plotting their escape. Black Box tampers with the security feed to trick Pietro into coming after them, only to wound him. As the brothers attempt to kill one another, their mother arrives and puts an end to the fighting by shooting them both. Once healed, he returned to Utopia. Utopia and World War X Utopia has flourished thanks to the Sentient Seed, turning the irradiated lands into fruitful grounds. The advancement of the seed is met with opposition in the form of sabotage and the US Government attempted to nationalize mutants and their creations as natural resources, due to mutants being listed as a creation of the Government. The ensuing conflict revealed that Psylocke was an imposter, behind the rising tensions between Jimmy and his faction against Kitty's peace-seeking one and sabotages, and that Jean Grey had seized leadership of Tian and was attempting to assimilate Utopia. When Kitty Pryde refused to do so, Jean Grey began to wage war on Utopia and began by bombing the Sentient Seed with a poison. Jimmy, at this point, defected to Tian as he felt that he was a warrior and had no place during peace, but once Jean Grey ordered Kitty killed he stood up to her. She had him imprisoned and mind-controlled to rampage throughout Tian so that she would have a legitimate reason to attack Utopia after her smear campaign failed. | Powers = Jimmy possesses similar mutant attributes to those of his father, Wolverine; though to what extent remains to be seen. Thus far, Hudson has demonstrated that he has inherited Wolverine's regenerative healing factor and retractable bone claws. Whether or not he will inherit his father's other abilities is currently unknown. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like his father, Jimmy possesses a regenerative healing factor. His powers first appeared when Jimmy crashed his car and it exploded. Jimmy climbed out of the wreck burned and broken, but healed in a matter of seconds. Retractable Claws: He has inherited Wolverine's famous three bone claws per hand. He can form a metallic substance around his claws at will. His claws were not synthetically bonded to adamantium like Wolverine, but covered in metallic substance secreted by his body immediately following the first time he extended his claws. The limits of the durability of his unique claws have yet to be demonstrated. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Jimmy senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all heightened to some degree of superhuman accuracy. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Jimmmy's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal human's can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Jimmy sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Disease Immunity: Due to his highly efficient immune system, Jimmy is immune to all Earthly diseases, disorders, and infections. Foreign Chemical Immunity: Jimmy's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except | Abilities = Expert Tracker and Hunter: Due to his enhanced sense of smell,Jimmy is a dangerous tracker. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = James Howlett (Wolverine), and Jimmy Hudson have the same initials; J.H. ,Daken is James Howlett other son and Jimmy Hudson's Older brother | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hudson Family Category:Claws Category:Regeneration Category:Howlett Family Category:Lensherr Family